Wireless communication networks typically include wireless communication devices which, via the wireless communication network, communicate with further communication networks and systems. In many examples, the wireless communication networks can determine geographic locations of the wireless communication devices, or the wireless communication devices can determine their own geographic location.
Application service providers can utilize the geographic location of wireless communication devices to provide various end-user location-based services. Also, emergency services and law enforcement organizations can utilize the geographic location of wireless communication devices in providing services to the public. Unfortunately, it is possible for the wireless communication devices, or other systems, to falsify and tamper with the geographic locations sent by the wireless communication devices to the service providers. This tampering can lead to false indications of the geographic locations for the wireless communication devices.